


Dean Winchester x Child Reader

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Song: I love Rock and Roll, not realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Saves a little girl and she bonds with him instantly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes I finally wrote a story for Dean...hope it's not too ahem..*whispers* crappy

You hid in your closet, something strange had happened to your father,  
He wasn't loving and caring anymore and He seemed to want to hurt you.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and    
"Your father" stood in the door way.

"Why did you run away? I'm not going to hurt you." He said an eerie smile on his face he blinked his eyes and instead of being a warm brown they were coal black.

"Yes you are...you’re not my dad anymore!"

"Your right about that, but your daddy’s still in here though begging me not to hurt you so just for fun I'm going to kill you." He said rising his arm you were pushed against the wall suddenly it became very hard for you to breathe.

You closed your eyes praying someone would save you. 

"Keep your eyes closed!" You heard a gruff voice say  

'Someone actually came ' you thought keeping your eyes shut tight.

You heard your father scream and something heavy fall on the floor 

It wasn't long before You fell from where you were begin held, you hit your head a little which caused you to open your eyes and that’s when you saw him ,he had lite brown  hair and wore a dark jacket and a  plaid shirt ,he stood next to the body of your father.

“Sorry about your dad kid he was possessed." He said crouching down to your level 

You ran to him and felt his arms hold you tight.

"Thank you." You sobbed holding his jacket tightly.

"Just doing my job, say do you have anybody to stay with?" He asked

“You shook your head."

No huh? Well… I guess you could stay with me and my brother for tonight but after that, I’ve gotta find someplace for you to go ok?"

You smiled a little and nodded your head.

"Ok well I'm gonna take care of this." He gestured to your father’s lifeless body.  
"You might want to pack some clothes and things." He said dragging the body down the stairs.

"Hey Mr.! What’s your name?" You asked while packing your small suitcase.

“Dean." He said gruffly.

"Ok Dean... my suitcase is all packed...where should I go?" You asked looking around for anything else to bring. With you.

 

"My brother's outside waiting in the black car I should be done soon so you can go out and wait with him." 

"Okie dokie." You said making your way down the stairs and out the door a beautiful black car was parked in front of your house, in the passenger seat sat a guy with long shaggy hair who was reading something on his laptop.

"Hi are you Dean's brother?" You asked causing the guy to look at you.

"Yeah…and you are?'

I’m F/N your brother saved me…he said since I have nowhere to go I could stay with you guys for the night."

" Really?… well hop on in." He said as you opened the back door and sat down.

“I’m Sam by the way." He said as he extended his hand towards you.

You shook it and realized how warm it was it reminded you of your father, who was no longer around, you took Sam's hand and held it by your cheek and started crying.

"Hey...F/N? What’s wrong?" He asked as his other hand rubbed your back trying to get you to calm down.

"Your hands. You and Dean have the same kind of hands my dad used to have before he changed. And now he's gone." You cried harder.

"I. I’m so sorry F\N hey let’s all go watch the stars tonight it’s actually really nice and calming what do you say?"

"Yeah…I'd like that." You said as a small smile appeared on your face. You got back in your seat and buckled in.

Dean came out of the house and rushed to the impala.

"Ok Sammy, princess, let’s hit the road." He said starting up the ignition, he turned on the radio and I love Rock and Roll by Joan jet and the black hearts blasted through the speakers you smiled and played air guitar, Dean saw you through the rearview mirror and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more rock out sessions in the impala you and the brothers stopped at a diner

While getting out of the back seat you fell and scraped your knee. Dean came rushing over to your side with a small first aid kit.

"Thanks da…Dean." You said as he finished fixing up your hurt knee.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Don't pull this crap with me F/N what were you going to say?"

"I was going to call you dad ok sheesh you don't have to get your undies in a knot!" You sad as you crossed your arms

Dean shook his head “I'm not your Dad princess; I’d love to be your dad. More than anything…but I'm not." He said sadly

"I know you’re not my dad... but you could be my New Dad…if you really wanted to…I know I want you to." You said looking down at the ground crying

Dean brought your face up with his hands

"Enough with the water works F/N. Do you really want me to be your Dad?" He asked quietly.

"More than anything." You said wrapping your arms around his neck giving him a hug.

Dean smiled and held you close as a few tears streamed down his cheeks; he promised he would make sure no harm ever came to you. You were his daughter, His princess, his life.

*Extended ending*

Later that evening you watched the stars with your new dad and uncle not saying a single word just some giggling from the occasional hair ruffle from your dad, you looked up at the sky, tomorrow was the first day of living with your new family and you couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't really realistic but I was happy to write something for Dean ^_^


End file.
